


Destiny had other plans

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark, Gen, No happy end, One Shot, TW:Self Harm (mentioned), TW:Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: She was there to see Finn Bálor.Mike was there to do his job.And destiny had other plans.





	Destiny had other plans

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! This story contains suicide. If this isn't something you want to read - please leave right now :)

She was there to see Finn Bálor.

Mike was there to do his job.

And destiny had other plans.

 

 

 

Months of waiting had passed by ever so slowly. Praying every day they wouldn’t change the line up for the upcoming WWE live event. And they didn’t.

She had this one big dream. Watch Finn Bálor wrestle. She had paid way to much money on her front row seat. But she thought Finn would be worth it.

With her big Bálor sign rested against the barricade in front of her she just sat there. Staring at…nothing. Doors had just opened, the arena slowly filling up. She was lost in her own, small world.

Many people would have called her depressive. Yeah, maybe she was. But watching wrestling always made her smile.

But this would be her first and last time. Life wasn’t going like it should have. She struggled. In her small bag she had a letter to Finn. Thanking him for every match he had ever wrestled.

 

The show finally had started and it was just a split second she didn’t watched her bag and her letter slipped right out of it.

 

 

 

He sat down on his chair at ring side. Life as an announcer for WWE wasn’t bad. Traveling the world, meeting new people and enjoying never seen food. Mike sighed before laying his cards beneath his chair. He didn’t needed them anymore, it was more a habit to have them on hand.

Sometimes he took the time to watch the people in the crowd. Especially while the entrances of different wrestlers.

He saw her. There had been something in her eyes that made him feel bad for her. He saw the pain.

When he got back to his chair he realized she was sitting right behind him. He saw the scars. The bandage around her wrists, just slightly covered by her cosplay. He saw how broken she was.

After the last match before the break be grabbed his cards and walked backstage. And then he saw those letter between his cards.

 

_To Finn Bálor_

 

He knew it would be wrong to open it. So he searched for Finn, handing him over the thick paper.

„Thanks Mike.“ Finn smiled and opened the envelope.

 

_Hey Finn_

_I know you don’t know me but I want to thank you for being the way you are. I want to thank you for every match you ever had. I watched everyone I’ve ever found._

_I am depressive, I harm myself and I know this will be my last night on this planet._

_But watching you wrestle was my last point on the bucket list. Thank you!_

_You made my last night special._

_Ashley_

 

Finn was shocked, handing the letter over to Mike.

„Who gave you this?“

„I don’t know, Finn. It was between my cards as I got back here. But there was a girl, wearing a selfmade demon shirt and her arms covered in scars.“

„Get out there and find her, Mike. She can’t die tonight!“ There was panic in Finn’s voice.

 

 

 

She rushed into one of the restrooms of the arena. Using the small break to paint Finn’s typicial demon paint on her face. After months of hard practice she was done within the 15 minutes of the break, heading back to her seat.

 

 

 

Mike had rushed back to the ring but she was gone. Just her sign still leaning against the barricade.

He rushed back, running into Finn who was hiding behind the curtain.

„She’s gone. But I think she is just at the toilet. Her sign is still there and you are main event. She will be there when you’re out there.“ Mike’s whole body was shaking. Lunking through the curtain, watching her coming back with the full facepaint.

„Do you think we can save her?“ Finn asked, eyes unfocussed.

„Yes. It is our destiny. Everything happens for a reason. I’ve got a plan. You just have to play along.“

 

 

 

She was nervous as hell. Sitting there, watching the matches and just waiting for Finn to come out. When that moment finally came she was on her feet, sign in front of her, smiling. Her world was perfect. And it just got a little more perfect when Finn saw her sign and facepaint and gave her a big smile and a thumbs up.

She just had eyes for him. Watching every move closely. Whispering the names to herself, not realizing the man right in front of her turning around every now and then.

 

Finn won and she had tears of joy in her eyes. When he finally rolled out of the ring Finn started to sign some other signs, making his way over to her. She was shaking, knowing this would be one last thing in her life. And then he was standing in front of her, grabbing the pen she was holding. Signing her art and smiling at her.

„Nice paint, girl.“

She looked away shyly, mumbling a ‚thanks‘.

„Is this a full cosplay?“ Finn asked, pointing at her shirt. She nodded. „Would you mind if we take a picture together?“

She war staring at him. „No…“

„Mike, can you take her backstage?“ Finn asked the announcer next to him. Mike nodded and jumped over the barricade, careful not to hit anybody.

 

He smiled at her, watching her staring at Finn who was already signing other stuff, posing for pictures.

„I’ll take you backstage. We’ve got those greenscreen stuff there. Guess it’ll make good pictures for the website.“ Mike was nervous, fully aware that she may be the girl who was about to kill herself.

They made their way backstage. Mike offered he a seat and some water.

„Does the paint still look good?“ her voice was breaking.

„There is a bit color missing under your left eye. By the way, I am Mike.“

„I know. Sorry, I am Ashley.“ She grabbed her bag and searched for the paint and suddenly she realized that there was something missing.

But she had no time to think about it. A sweaty, half naked Finn Bálor stepped into the scene, a white towel around his neck.

„Hey“ Finn said, smiling at her. Finally he had the chance to see her full cosplay outfit. „This looks awesome! What’s your name?“

She couldn’t talk. Just stare. She felt herself blushing.

„She said her name is Ashley.“ Mike laughed. „Guess she’s overwhelmed by you.“

The official photograph showed up and Ashley hurried to fix her bodypaint. A few minutes later they started to take pictures. Changing poses every now and then until the photographer was happy. He left and Ashley grabbed her bag.

„It was so nice to get the chance to meet you. But I really need to go now, it’s pretty late.“

Mike jumped in front of her. „Stop Ashley! We… Finn.. your letter.“

Ashley staring at Mike, tears forming in her eyes.

„You wouldn’t understand that! So please, just let me go.“ Tears streaming down her face. And suddenly Finn’s strong arms were wrapped around her shaking body.

„We can’t just let you go and die.“ His warm breath against her ear, making her shiver.

She said nothing. Minutes passing by. She felt herself relaxing against Finn’s warm body. But she knew that it wasn’t because of Finn. Finally the pills she had taken right before his match started to kick in. She knew that it was just a thing of minutes now.

She had problems with her heart for a long time. Sleeping pills and some that would stop her heart. Paired with some muscle relaxing shit. This mix was just deadly for her damaged heart.

 

Finn dragged her to a black couch, armes still wrapped around her.

„You feel so good.“ She whispered as they sat down. Ashley‘s head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Her own one getting weaker and weaker.

„Thank you“ was the last thing she whispered before the eternal darkness took her away.

 


End file.
